Sarah pilot
by 007chuck
Summary: what if the world was turnd on it head we shall see in the pilot of sarah the new sersi from bcn. review if you want more of sarah chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Ok lets start with this is a universe I have just kicked in the nuts I hope you like what spouse out.

Now on cbn the premier of Sarah

Anna this is a bad idea.

Well we cannot stay here Sarah.

I uncomfortable with the plan.

Plan what plan this is survival.

That is him we have been compromised I am a ghost.

Anna you can not leave my like this you can not do this to me mate.

The door opens and Devon walker walks in and turns on the lights.

The sound of load music is playing in the background.

Sarah what are you doing.

Sarah is wearing a clean shirt with a tie with a small amount of cleavage and she has short blond hair.

Sarah looks up at Devon sheepishly.

Ahh escaping.

Devon looks at here

From your own birthday party?

Anna pops here head out of the open window.

Hay Devon. You look fantastic.

You know bro the thing is that Anna and I don't really fell like we are fit in.

At my birthday party cos all the guest are you friends and they all happen to be doctors.

Devon looks at her with a stare.

There are guys out there Sarah they are invited for your benefit now you get out there and go and get them Anna you stay here.

You need help.

Anna stand up no I will be ok.

Sarah walks out and gets Devon whispering in here ear you are smart you are funny you are sexy.

They walk out in to the mixture of people.

Ohh there is queen awesome.

Pleas don't call her that.

A young woman in a football jersey walks up and pats Sarah on the shoulder.

I have looked up some men for you and they are Awesome.

They walked to were a group of men are standing.

Ellie introduces Sarah.

This is Devon's sister Sarah.

The guys look up hi Sarah we have heard so much about you.

Are you in a costume?

No I work for the nerd herd.

Nerd herd that is so cute what do you really want to do.

I have been working on my five-year plan but I have not found a pretty font yet.

A man looks at Sarah hand and looks worried "what happened here did you hurt your hand.

No this is from Sims the controller chafes after several hours.

The man looks bewildered by the response.

Another man asks so I hear from Devon that you went to Stanford I graduated in 02 what was your major.

Sarah responds sharply engineering.

Oh that is not very common for a girl to do engineering

Another man responds hang on I know this great girl she was an engineer she was on the cheerlead squad.

Sarah looks up Jill Spenser she was my roommate.

What is she doing now?

Sarah responds with a tinge of hate I think she is an accountant now.

Meanwhile in Dc

A clean room with no visible lighting a woman wearing a feminine business suit drops from the sealing. She groans as she hits the floor her shirt is covered in blood and part of her face is as well.

Jill roberts {not an accountant}

She looks around the room and sees a computer sitting on a desk of marble.

She runs towards it tripping and skidding the last foot flat on her face. She gets up and looks at the computer and gets out a PDA.

She types a load of words in to the computer and the computer says intersect downloading. Twenty four percent blue tooth connection failed. "Oh drat" she gets out a cable and puts on some glass and plugs it in "I hope it has USB".

She presses enter and a alarm goes off security breach data dumping.

Wearing her pink sunglasses she smiles "It is never easy to say goodbye"

Back in LA

So do you have a boyfriend?

Sarah looks at the only man how has stayed more than 3 minutes threw her explanation of why sim2 is a good game.

No I did a wile back at Stanford his name was Bryce we met my first year.

He smiled faking interest and thinking how Devon really owed him for doing this.

That was a wile back.

Sarah started looking in to space wile rambling on.

I remember when I met Bryce it was on our way to a cooking class.

I was walking across the quad when we bumped in to each other flower went every were.

The man is looking for a way out he is looking left and right.

Sarah is still rambling on.

There was a hole gang of us Bryce me and Jill.

We were so happy.

Devon walks up to Queen awesome how is talk to her buddy.

The buddy smiles "so that is how you get the glaze right on"

The Queen gives a high five.

Devon interrupts

So how is she doing?

The queen looks over and shakes her head "not awesome."

Sarah is still rambling.

So there I was on my way home

Jill was sleeping with Bryce.

I was just a third wheel.

I guess he thought she was better in bed.

Sarah looks up and there is no one there.

She looks confused then realises and then looks sad.

Back in DC

Men our outside a room banging on it. going open the door Jill.

Get the hammer we are going to blast it in.

Jill inside take out a device about the same size a s a drinks coaster it has pretty flours and a countdown.

Jill attaches it to the workstation. She stands up and takes off her suit jacket

She starts running

4

3

2

1

A large explosion causes the doors to the room to fly off and the 2 men how were standing in front of them to breath easy for a second till a woman how is covered in soot and has part of her shirt on fire comes out kicking and scramming. She smacks one of the guards on the head with the part of her shit that is on fire. The guard runs of scramming "I should have warn my blood helmet, water water get me to a dam pool my quaff is on fire"

The fire on her shirt is out as she runs at the other man how goes up some stairs and threw a door.

Jill seas a small window at the top and chair next to the door she jumps on the chair threw the small window feet first landing on the surprised guard knocking him for six. Jill runs off to the stairs. The guard stirs "the door was open".

Jill starts running up the stairs.

As she is not being followed. She takes a moment and gets out her PDA.

Email.

Were is it 

No that is my pimp she mumbles.

Then she finds it as a fat guard shouts Jill.

The guard runs at her but she kikes him a few storeys down the sitars.

He shouts on the way down I only wanted to stamp your valley parkkkking.

She runs up to the top floor as guard come out of the elevator.

Oh drat forgot about that she says as she runs on to the roof.

The guard follow at great speed as more guards pile in to the building.

Jill jumps from roof to roof.

Losing guards how were now arguing.

I don't want to jump that do you.

No I thought she was going to break her neck.

Then we would not have to bother chasing her.

Oh well you want a dounut.

Yep

Jill slides down the gutter of one the buildings.

A woman having coffee in her car get out .

Jill is pressing send as the other woman shoots Jill in the chest.

Jill is knocked on to the ground "to late carina."

Carina checks the body as an ambulance come out to the area.

She pikes up the PDA still intact and working.

Can we try and save her life LT corneal.

Carina smiled "yes you can but she is dead, if you need the practice go ahead."

The man named Tommy smiles as men wearing black put Jill in the back of the ambulance. Scramming is heard Were is the intersect JILL!, as the ambulance drives off. OH wait she is still dead then get her alive then dummy!.

As Carnie is walking back with a smile on her face I will be made major for this .

She is wearing high heels wearing a suit she trips and the PDA that she has in her hand is throw out and is put in a puddle.

A small spark is seen and a whiff of smoke comes from the PDA.

And the word Sarah blinks out of life.

The amounts of swear words coming from Carnie would make any one blush after she gets up.

Back in LA

Sarah is sitting on her bed as Anna is playing fishing masters on the Xbox 350.

Cheer up Sarah at least you can talk to men with out throwing up.

The computer on Sarah desk chimes a sweet tone.

Wow and I mean blast from the past wow Jill remembered your birthday.

"What" Sarah said not really paying much attention.

Jill the girl how got you kicked our of school the girl how stole your guy remember her.

Yes Anna I think I know JILL. Under Sarah breath bitch I don't forget her.

Anna pauses the game

Lets see what she sent you.

Sarah clicked on the Email form JILL.

There was a black screen and text was in it.

The ninja flower is coming.

Sarah smiled wile Anna looked confused "what is it"

A computer game me and JILL made flowers of doom, using a TRS 80.

Only if I can work out what I had in my shed.

You were really cool Sarah and you still are.

Anna looked at her watch. Oh time for me to go home.

That is what I like about you know when to bug out, see you later pedal safe.

Thanks.

Sarah pondered for a moment and typed with a smile on her face

Attack flower with rusty chainsaw.

The screen went dark then images lots and lots of images.

Of cats, dogs, flowers cars you name it flashed on the screen and Sarah was transfixed on it. She mumbled 31 minuets; in I need to go to the loo.

2 minuets later

loo break press any key to continue.

Oh thank god.

Sarah rushed to the bathroom and was confused by images appearing from no were. She was out of the loo and went to the computer once more.

She sat down and thought standing would be less tiring on her feet.

She pressed space bar and the images stared up again. And se was sat there for 11 hours. Finally the alarm clock buzzed to tell her to wake up. She flopped down on to the keyboard and began to snore.

Time for a break


	2. Chapter 2

I am thanking every one how has reviewd the pilot of Sarah.

My rating are good I think wich is good.

Thanks to all the well wishers and I hope I get sindocaters soon lol.

I dont own chuck or the charictors but I wish I owned Sarah the fun we would have lol.

thanks for everything bu6t i have tryed my best wiht spelling and grammer

Comercal break.

If you think your car is not Awsome enogh use qeen awesome awesome car shine also works on shoes.

Next advert

want to drive like a nut case

watch top gear goes metanl.

And back to Sarah.

* * *

Images flash over Sarah eyes puppy, astin martins, Adam Baldwin.

Then the face of Anna shows up in her vision hay Sarah buddy Sarah.

Anna is that you . Yeh it is me. Did you spike the punch.

She looks at her with a smile yes I did. Sarah looks at her what with. Healing HURBBS.

Ok I will just have a shower.

She walks in ot the shower and clicks on to the radio.

Cheesy stripper music starts up. Elii she grumbles and tunes it in to the news.

In today Traffic news the cops are cheeking cars near Burbank airport.

Sarah start washing her ahir as images appear. There is a duck a large picter of homer traffic news. Then they stop.

She shouts out to anna were did you get these heling hurnbs if ti was jeff or lester I will kill you.

Anna quickly hides any trace of how she bought it from.

Sarah walk out and gets dressed . And she walks to the car with anna mubling about how she neede the sniper rifle for call of duty 4. Anna as much as I want to hear about yrou day can you pleas be quites . You dive anna.

Wow the nerd her car thanks mate just stay off the 5 they are putting up a billboard and doing speed checks around there. How did you know that Sarah. I have no idea oh and the builboard is for the Simpsons I think.

Thanks mater.

Later at the buy more Lester and Jeff were hanging around the nerd herd desk with Morgan how is wearing nerd heard outfit.

Sarah was standing doing the brifing. We have a very bad day today. We have a new computer virus on our hands it is calld the Zachary Levi virsu. Lester sarted chukling. Yes I know it is named after the geeky porn star. This is a computer killer people lonely person call volume will be high.

This is what it did to the prism express laptop. Morgan close the eyes. Sarah opens the laptop and windows starts then there is person in a g string go oh ah hay babe then the computer turns off. Sarah looks over to Anna. She shrugs what can I say it is love. If you will excuse the resident porn freak Anna I think . Anna turns on the large screen TV showing a picture of a General in the army.

General Clarkson is due to land in the next 5..

Sarah begins to flash showing times and dates .

He is here now. How is here Sarah. Morang says to her worried about her.

No one I know. Oh well.

DC Washington

director of the nsa Mark beckman and GenralEleanor Graham of the cia were standing in the shell of the room were the intersect used to be. Jill robersts was cia graham she was one of your it was your agneces job to qestion him not kill him thanks to the one woman charlies agnels we have got nothing. Carina walked in we have got a dead cia agent that is a fluffy cat in my books. Backman and graham looked at each outher and shruged.

Grayham looked at Carina "if this gets out"

"it wont" Carina said with a air of slefimportanc. Beckamn butted "in no one asked you misses"

graham butted in actualy they did. Major Carina is heading up this investigation.

Carina looked at both of them " what was jill after what did this computer do store all of I tunes"

beckman smiled "this computer had millions of images incoded so that it could track data and basic make our life ease yr."

Graham spoke calme to Carina "this computer hold all are secrets find those secrets Carina."

Carina smirks "we have a lead". Graham smiles "were". "LA wich is good I need to bush up on my nude sunbathing" Carina smiles.

Beckman walks off

Graham sneers"stay for a moment Carina".

Carina looks worried Graham said sturnly "can you explaine this" he shows Carina a still of her tipping over.

Cariner looks like a kid how got caught braking a vase.

Graham looks at her sternly "dont screw this up"

back in LA at the buymore

a man wairing a white shirt and short hair looks at the buy more poster and smiles as he looks at the nerd herd desk, which has a green shirted girl standing by it and a blond short haird girl manning it.

Wow look at that man Daniel Crage. Sarah is on the phone and starts humming the james bond tune.

The tall brown haird man smiles as he hears the tune. Sarah looks at MR Carmichael and drops the phone. It was from James Bond. He smiles I know that makes it better. Sarah smiles wished I felt better about it Sarah I have a problem with my phone. Ah the k800i as used by james bond in Casino Royal. She pickes up a screwdriver and fixes the phone. There you go she smiles as she gives him the hone thank you Sarah my name is Charles.

Charles smiles. I know I should have been able to fix that but I just could not work it out. Sarah smiles don't worry these things happen. A woman walks up in a state hi I have a problem I recored my sons solo but I can not play it back. Sarah takes the camra and opens the tape deck.

Uh you dont have any tape. "Uh it is digital"the mum looks at Sarah as if she is dumb.

The son looks in horror at her "oh mum you need digital tape"

Sarah smiled at the mouther. Then looked to Anna she smiled "the wall"

Sarah smiled "the wall" in approval.

Charles looked and smiled as Sarah talked to the boy. Then he began to play a wonderful rendition of the doctor who theme that got a large amount of Alphonse from staff.

Sarah smiled and started walking back to Charles. A tall brown haired chines woman stepped in the way of Sarah "sarah" she said in a over authoritative tone. Sarah smiled hi Helen, we will be back up in 5 Minuets. She looked at Sarah sternly "do you know what 5 minuets means in buy more yen". Sarah smiled at Helen Tang "I did not know we had our own currency how many yen to the doller".

"This is not funny Sarah we are not stock boys any more we are leaders buy more leaders" Sarah tried desperately not to say the joke she was thinking of , she would have to tell that joke to anna as so soon as she got away from Helen tang. "And you wonder why big Michel wants me for assitant manger" Sarah attention was snapped back by that last few words.

"Why did she not informer me about that?" Helen tang responed with malice "why should she she knows you will not leave the comfort of the heard?" Helen tang walked away with a devious smile.

Tang moved so view of the nerd herd desk was uninterrupted. Charles was not there any more anna walked up to the desk and piked up a card. Anna smiled "he left you his card" anna sniffed the card and smiled "CK1 impressive Sarah he is one you should call.".

A few hours later after Sarah shift.

Sarah and Anna walk in to the Courtyard of echo park.

Ann looked at her friend. Sarah why are you not calling him?

Sarah smiled did you see him he could win best dressed man most lusted after man and most attractive man in a bin bag.

That begs the question why would you not call him then.

Because I live on planet earth Anna ?..why are you following me home?

Well I need to use your computer and my is still acting up. And it has a case of the Levis.

So hunky and so deadly

Sarah and annn in perfect unison YAHHHH.

Sarah opens her door and turns on the lights and walks past the Nija taking the computer and smiles Anna help this evil nija get our flat screen. Shaw thing. Anna gets a screwdriver and starts taking the plasma off its brackets.

The ninja scratches its head and shakes its head.

Sarah puts the computer down "what do you want then".

The ninja points to the computer then puts his thumbs up.

I am sorry you can not take that. Sarah puts it up on a shelf.

Anna throws china at the Nija and it gets thanked away on to the sofa in a neat pile.

Sarah do something ann protests. "Oh yah" she pikes up the pc and starts to take it out of the nijas rach . The ninja tickles her and she starts gilling drooping the pc just as the ninja catches it.

Ann pikes up a golf club and the ninja take the golf club of her and wakes Sarah and Ann on the head just to make them fall down. A creek can be heard the nija turns round to see a mess of hard drives and secrets. A small smeg can be herd as the Ninja flles.

A Nija can been see jumping down ffrom the second floor.

The scratches his head. He points to the door were Sarah and Anna enterd then at were he jumped.

Shrugs his shoulders and runs to his ASTIN martyn convertible.

The nija gets in takes off his mask it is Charles Carmichael and he shouts Sith spit as he drives off.

A femail voice cn be heard over the sachraching of tyres NOOOOOOO! Anna I am going to KILL you said you put that dam shelf up properly.

Devon and Ellie awesome arrive home to fined Anna running for her life wile Sarah is running after her with a pair of the wooden shelf she put up. Well Sarah I am so sorry anna says in a shocked . Say that whne I stick this up your ))*($*&%&.$&*$&%& then I will stick that up your %&*,$*%&%&%&% behind your $%*$&%& and the same goes for your dog.

Captain looks at Devon " it is lovely when the get on so well "

the next day after a large amount of alcohol was consumed on Sarah part and a trip to hospital on Annas part.

We arrive at the buy more.

Sarah drives in to her parking space wearing a poker gaming hat to shade her from the sun.

she parks the nerd herd by the loading dock were she sees Jeff and Lester making out passionately.

She sees a keyboard and pikes it up and wakes Jeff over the head.

Hay gay boys.

Jeff looks at Sarah "how are you malicious leader"

Sarah looks at them "pissd " she opens the boot of the nerd herder. #

jef and lester look in horror as they see a large pile of chips and rubbish that was a apple power pc .

Jeff puts his hand on Sarah. "You want a cuddle" she looks at Lester no see if you can fix hard drive gaylord. Jeff and Lester look at each other and shout in unison " Gaylord falker yay". Sarah groans heavy "See you morns in an hour" Sarah walks to the break room and sits next to Anna "so tell me how do you fell".Anna smiles "like that is what we should have done for your birthday Sarah"

Sarah chuckles as she chucks Anna a can of grape soda,.

Sarah smiles as she looks at Anna.

Sorry Anna. Hay dont worry. Morgan walked in and sat down on another table.

He has got porn Anna says in shock. No he has got beard monthly.

Sarah smiled Anna "I have to go to Large mart to get new door locks locks."

"See you later mate"


End file.
